SasoDeiKuro: I Wont Let You Become a Memory
by KazuCat
Summary: Sasori and Deidara are 'friends with benefits' I guess you could say. Things change when Deidara develops feelings for his Danna, only to be shot down and laughed at by his red headed partner. The blonde vows to never do anything with Sasori again until he can admit he likes him a -little- bit. Will this time show Sasori how much Dei truly means to him? SasoDei DeiKuro


"Danna, what're you doing? I'm so bored, hmm!" The blonde barged in the door, giving Sasori a pleading look. The puppet master turned his head, giving him a frown in return, he hated it when people came in unanounced. Something in which the blonde did often. Deidara had only been in Akatsuki for a few months now and was attached to his new partner at the hip. He pouted at his Danna. "Sasori?"

"I'm working on my latest puppet." Sasori replied as he returned his attention to the objects in his hands. He fiddled with some wooden limbs he had been making.

Deidara plopped down beside Sasori, crossing his arms. He sighed, displeased. "Danna, when will you learn, true art is a fleeting moment. -True- art is an explosion!" His eyes glimmered whenever he talked about his art, sickening Sasori thought.

He glanced at Deidara from the corner of his eye, not moving any other part of his body. 'Disgusting...Why does my partner have to be so annoying? But he is good for one thing...' Sasori smirked, accepting Deidara's challenge. "What's the point of something that dies right after it's born? True art lasts forever so it can be admired for eternity." He turned around to face Deidara, putting his hand on the blonde's. Deidara slid his hand away and put it on top of Sasori's only for the red head to counter act him and put his hand on top once again.

Pouting, Deidara tackled Sasori, pinning him to floor and grinned. "Hmm, I respect you as a fellow artist, but art is still an explosion!" His grin turned into a toothy smile. The red head couldn't help but admire how cute the blonde was.

"Is that so?" Sasori flipped him over so he could be on top. Deidara pouted but didn't fight it when the puppet master placed his lips on his, slipping his tongue inside his moist mouth. The kiss was rough and filled with lust. He left the blondes mouth and start kissing and sucking trails down his neck.

"Mm Danna, your turning me on." Deidara chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his partner, blushing slightly.

"Oh really?" Sasori kissed him again, holding Deidara's chin in one hand while his other hand explored downward, sliding into his pants.  
"Ahh... Sasori..." The bomber moaned while Sasori found and groped his swollen member.

"It's Sasori no Danna to you, brat."

"Ahh..." Deidara whined, losing the red heads hand until he gave him what he wanted. "Sasori no Danna fuck me harder. Like that?" Deidara smirked at him.

Sasori smirked back. "Yes." He put his hand back in the bombers pants, taking hold of his partners cock again and jerking slowly. He picked up his pace, making Deidara moan his name over and over again and clutch his cloak out of pleasure. He hated how Sasori always took charge and made him feel so weak and helpless under his skillful grasp but he could never ask him to stop. He jerked faster, making Deidara pull his head back in pleasure.

"I'm almost...ahh Sasori no Danna!" Deidara cried out with more passion then he had wanted as he came in the puppet masters hand. Sasori licked his fingers then smiled.

"You taste good, brat." Deidara blushed and looked away.

"Don't say such things, hm."

"Whatever. Now it's my turn, let me take off your clothes." He started with removing his cloak and Deidara did the same to him. They both undressed each other until they were completely naked. They kissed lustfully, groping each other in every place they could put their hands on. Sasori kissed a trail from Deidara's lips down to the tip of his erection turning him on once again. His Danna's skillful tongue circled the tip of his penis.

"Oh ... ah ...Sasori Danna... Please... I thought you hated making others wait, hm?"

He smirked back. "Think of it as payback for everytime you make me wait while you show off your little explosions."

"Ahh...Fair enough... and don't mock my art, Danna." Deidara moaned as Sasori continued licking and sucking him. He bobbed his head down on his length, making Deidara call out in pleasure. Once Sasori was done playing with his partner he forced him onto his stomach so he could gain access to his butt. Sasori was a puppet for the most part but he could still feel sexual pleasure. He stuck his his hardened member into Deidara, making him gasp in the process.

"Danna... it hurts..." Deidara moaned desperately, digging his nails into the wooden floor.

"I'd think you would be used to it by now. Don't worry, it'll feel good soon." Deidara nodded and Sasori began to thrust into him, not bothering to wait and let him prepare. The blonde gasped, 'that fucking impatient asshole!' He was rough but Sasori was right Deidara did come to enjoy it. He wished he could clutch Sasori but he could only look at floor and moan his name. Sasori picked up his pace so he could tell that he was close to his peak. He slammed into him with all of his strength, hitting the blondes spot ever time.

"Oh Danna!" Deidara chanted, losing himself and getting closer to his peak. His moans provoked the red head further, reaching his hand forward to jerk Deidara's erection, causing the blonde to pant and moan even more. Sasori could feel himself reaching his orgasm, "You better cum soon for me, because I'm almost there."

Deidara called out Sasori's name, tightening his walls around his member as he came in the red head's hand. "Ohh Deidara..." Sasori moaned as his liquids spilled inside of his partner, pulling out and pulling the blonde onto his lap.

Deidara let himself fall into Sasori's arms, hot and sweaty from the sex. His Danna always wore him out whenever they fooled around. It was unclear whether the two were in a relationship but whenever they had a urge they knew thier partner would relieve it. He rested his head against the Sasori's cool chest. He was curious... What did Sasori think of thier relationship? Would he say he liked him or... was he just his fuck buddy?

"Danna, would you say we're together?" His blue eyes looked up through his golden locks at the red head with curiosity The other boy seemed startled by the question, quickly turning his face to it's forever pissed off expression.

"Don't tell me you're starting to get feelings for me brat..."

Deidara furrowed his eye brows. "I didn't mean it like that, I was just curious is all. I'll take that as a no then, hmm." He pushed Sasori away. "I don't want to do this with you anymore if you don't feel anything towards me, Danna." Deidara started putting his clothes back on. He was hurt that all this time Sasori was just using him for sex and felt stupid that he hadn't noticed it before. He thought he would have at least liked him a -little- bit. Why did he have to be such a fucking asshole all the time?

Sasori snickered. "Aw, the brat loves me, ain't that cute?

"  
"Shut up and play with your stupid puppets, you fucking asshole, hmm!" Deidara slammed the door. He couldn't admit it but he did have strong feelings for Sasori... And Sasori didn't give two shits about him. He was... hurt and used.

- Later,

Sasori knocked on Deidara's bedroom door. "Brat, we have a mission." The bomber opened the door and frowned when he saw Sasori, he was still mad at him from earlier but seeing the red head stand before him created a lot of sexual tension. Sasori noticed his eyes were red, he wasn't crying over him was he? "You're not still mad at me, are you?"

Deidara turned away stubbornly. "No... I'm -completely fine-. I'll grab my stuff and we can go, hmm." He closed the door shut again, "I'll be out in a few mins." 'Stupid Danna.'

'Pfft. The I'm fine response, he's not mad at all.' Sasori thought sarcastically looking at the door that was just slammed in his face. "I'll meet you outside." He left down the hallway.

When Deidara met his partner outside he was happy Sasori decided to go in Hiruko, his puppet. He thought it was really ugly and would help him stay off Sasori. It would also help him stay true to his words earlier, Sasori and him weren't going to do anything anymore until he admitted he liked him. "So... What are we doing this time Sasori no Danna?" Recalling flashbacks of him moaning out those exact last words earlier made him blush. He hid his face with his hair so Sasori wouldn't notice.

"We're going to Iwagakure, so you should feel right at home. The Tsuchikage is paying for our assistance." Sasori said thoughtfully. Deidara's face burned with rage in response.

"I'm not going! Nobody there has any respect for my art! I hate them all!" Deidara stormed off, or at least started to until Hiruko's tail wrapped around his waist and picked him up. He struggled to get free but couldn't beat the puppet master's grasp. "Let me go, Danna! I'm serious, hmm!" Sasori made sure to bind his arms so he couldn't throw any bombs at him.

"Ohhhh, he's serious. You really know how to piss me off brat and you're lucky I don't rip you in two right now. The only thing stopping me is that if I kill you I'll have to go looking for a new partner. I know you're new here, so I'm cutting you some slack." Hiruko's voice was so much harsher then Sasori's, sending chills down the blondes spine.

Deidara stared at his partner, hurt but not wanting to admit it. He didn't know Sasori hated him that much... Not only did he not like him but he sounded like he loathed his very existence .. "W-whatever. I'll go Danna, just let me down, hm." Sasori let him down and released him from the puppets grasp. Deidara bit his lip to stop himself from crying, he didn't want this asshole to know he had control over him. Sasori started walking and Deidara followed behind him, not wanting him to see his face.

"Hurry up, I don't like to be kept waiting..."

Soon enough they made it to Iwagakure not speaking a word to each other a long the way. Sasori hated pointless conversation and Deidara didn't want to talk to him after what happened. He thought about what happened over and over. Maybe it was a little childish of him to storm off? So Sasori had a right to get mad, didn't he? Deidara put on his hat, hoping nobody would notice him. "This is it, Danna." Sasori stayed silent, which pissed Deidara off. He walked in front of Sasori, bending down to look him in the eyes, or Hiruko in the eyes, but he knew Sasori was in there looking at him. The blonde squinted his eyes. "Yo Danna! Are you still mad at me?"

"Get out of the way, brat." His voice was rough and irritated. There was his cranky master he knew and loved.

"Not unless you answer my question, hmm." He pouted.

"I'm not mad... yet."

"Okay, Danna! I forgive you too, hm." He grinned and patted Hiroku on the head, which pissed Sasori off. He decided to not make a big deal out of it though since the brat finally stopped sulking. Deidara decided to not dwell on what happened earlier, he had a good feeling Sasori would come around to him eventually.

"Do I have to see the Tsuchikage with you? I'm pretty sure he hates me after what happened... before I left..." Deidara scratched the back of his head, referring to when he got pissed off and blew up most of the village.

"It's fine, I'll handle it. Just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, and that means blowing things up. I don't feel like cleaning up after you today." He said in his usual harsh tone. Deidara giggled in response.

"I wont. See you Danna, hm." Sasori looked at him, wondering if his partner meant that, then left the blonde on his own. Deidara watched his Danna walk off until he was completely out of sight. 'Heh free at last.'

He walked through the familar streets, remembering scenes from his childhood. Mostly his childhood friends and former teammates Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi. He used to have a -sort of- crush on Kurotsuchi, but he felt bitter towards her now because she didn't understand him and his art. He clenched his fist, holding himself back from blowing the village up a second time. Nobody understood him, not Kurotsuchi or Akatsuchi, not Akatsuki and especially not Sasori no Danna.

He decided to go get some dangos, he loved dangos so they were sure to make him feel better but on his way there was interrupted by one of the people from his memories. "Deidara, is that you!?" An excited voice came up to him. The person was chubby and taller then him, it was Akatsuchi. Deidara looked at him in shock, not sure if Akatsuchi would get him in trouble. "Oh man, Kurotsuchi and gramps will be so happy to see you back!"

"Keep your voice down, I don't want to get caught." Deidara hissed.

"I'm just happy to see you is all!" Akatsuchi exclaimed, giving his goofy laugh and grin.

"Akatsuchi, where'd you run off to in such a hurry?!" A familar female voice called out.

"Deidara's back!" Deidara instantly started walking the other direction, he didn't want to get caught up with them two plus him and Kurotsuchi didn't exactly part on good terms. Just as he almost disappeared into the crowd Kurotsuchi gained on him.

'I know a ninja isn't supposed to show emotion, but just this once...' The raven haired Konoichi thought. "Deidara Nii~" She exclaimed, hugging him in the process.

"Let go, Kurotsuchi, I can't breathe, hmm!" Deidara growled. She let him go, admiring how handsome he was and her thoughts wandered to memories of when they were kids. Truth was she really loved him, she had for a long time now.

"So... Ummm... Are you really back for good, Deidara?" Kurotsuchi said as she fiddled with her hair and blushed. She was usually calm and collected, except around him.

"No, I'm not, as if I would come back to an art hating village like this one. I'm here on a mission for the old man. He hired the Akatsuki to assist him." He said grudgingly.

"What?! Gramps did what?!" She said shocked. "How could he?... looking to criminals for help... no offence." The girl shifted uncomfortably, of course Deidara was still a criminal... He wouldn't come back and have his crimes all forgotten would he...?

"Beats me, hmm." Deidara looked away, avoiding her stare. He felt awkward around her, but happy to finally talk to someone who was nice to him. At the Akatsuki head quarters most of the members picked on him and were mean to him since he was the new guy. He got mad just thinking about them all, especially Sasori no Danna. Speaking of the devil...

"Brat, I'm back." Sasori came up behind them, still in Hiruko. Deidara turned to face him, not sure if he was happy or sad that his partner came and interrupted his encounter with his old friend. Kurotsuchi looked at Hiruko with bewilderment.

"Umm, I have to go. Bye Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi." Deidara said as he left with Sasori.

"Uh-huh." Kurotsuchi said still shocked at the whole situation and her heart breaking because Deidara was leaving her once again. She wanted to reach out and tell him to stay with her but she couldn't find the courage to. After he walked out of her sight she couldn't hold it in anymore and a tear rolled down her cheek. She was holding it in all this time after Deidara left.

"Sis, what's wrong!?" Akatsuchi said shocked.

"I..." She tried to speak but couldn't. Akatsuchi put his hand on her shoulder, smiling in reassurance.

"Don't worry Kurotsuchi, we'll get him to come back. I promise you we will."

"What were you doing talking to them, brat? They could have easily blown our cover. This isn't something the higher ups want the whole village know..."

"I know that Danna, hm! They recognized me but we can trust them, they wont do anything."

"You better be right. The Tsuchikage says we can stay the night in a secret room in his headquarters. We'll be together...alone..." He could practically imagine the smirk on Sasori's face as he said that.

Deidara blushed slightly and frowned. "That's not going to work Danna, I don't want to do that with someone who doesn't feel anything towards me, hm."

"I have a feeling you'll come around."

"Well I wont, so you're wrong, hm!" Sasori snickered at Deidara's response. "What's so funny?"

"All I need to do is come out of Hiruko and you'll be all over me, begging me saying 'please fuck me again, Sasori no Danna!' ...because you're my whore." That ticked Deidara off, he was nobodies whore, especially not this...

"Fuck you Sasori! I really liked you and you don't even care!" Deidara shouted and reached for his clay pouch, throwing clay spiders in his partners direction. "Eat C1, you fucking bastard! Katsu!"

The explosives didn't damage Hiruko but they sure caused a shock with the villagers. Deidara was shocked to see Hiruko unharmed and was flung into the air by his tail like earlier, except this time he was smashed against a building. Deidara cried out in pain. "Why... why didn't my art affect you?"

"You'll have to try harder then C1 if you want to damage my puppets." Sasori muttered and started walking, carrying Deidara through the street.

"Let me go, hm!" Deidara yelled and struggled but stopped after he realized it was futile, Sasori was ignoring him. "Sasori no Danna..." He whined.

"Say one more word and I'll kill you, brat. Hiruko's tail is filled with poison and I wont hesitate to stab you with it." Deidara looked shocked as he saw the tip of Hiruko's tail swinging above him. He didn't want to die, not like this, he wanted a more artist death so he choose to obey Sasori's orders. The red head wasn't the bluffing type. Once again his heart ached... Why couldn't Sasori just be nice to him?

Once they got to their hotel room Sasori let Deidara go. He followed his Danna's orders and didn't speak the whole way, well the proof of that being he was still alive. Sasori turned on the light with his tail. He glanced at Deidara from Hiruko to see the blonde had a pouting face on, probably because he still couldn't talk. Deidara loved to talk afterall. Especially about his warped idea's on art and now his foolish emotions too... It was just one thing after another wasn't it?

"You can talk now, just don't say anything to piss me off."

"Art is an explosion." Deidara grinned. Sasori got out of Hiruko and the sight of him almost made Deidara nosebleed.

"I think those explosions messed with your hearing, I said don't piss me off." Sasori said in his velvety voice, sending shivers down the blondes spine. The red head grinned back at him, and Deidara couldn't hold back anymore. He hugged Sasori, tackling him onto the couch.

"I missed you, Danna! You were in that ugly old puppet for so long I was beginning to forget what you looked like, hm!" He rubbed his face against Sasori's cheek.

"Get off brat, I've got work to do." Sasori chuckled before grabbing Deidara's butt. "Unless you wanted to have some fun first."  
Deidara pushed Sasori's hand off him and looked him in the eyes. "Do you feel anything towards me yet, hm?" The red head looked up at him and sighed. It was about time he told him.

"Deidara...with this body I can't feel like you. I'll never feel anythings towards you."

Deidara bit his lip and his breathing hitched, clearly upset. "I love you. Does that make you feel any different, hm?" Deidara cried out.  
"No." Sasori looked at him with no expression.

"Ohh..." Deidara felt his eyes water up, he didn't want Sasori to get the satisfaction of making him cry so he pushed him off and left to go to bed. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, hm!"

The puppet master watched as Deidara slammed the door on him. Sasori didn't even flinch and began preparing for their mission tomorrow.  
Deidara curled up on his bed and sobbed. He had hope that he could get Sasori to feel emotions for him but his hopes were crushed... it was impossible for his partner to love him back. He wiped the tears that streamed down his face, futile as more just came out afterwards. Not as futile as loving that fucking asshole however. "Danna..." He whined, clutching one of the pillows tightly, pretending it was his love's comfort... With no use he threw it across the room. Of course Sasori would never come comfort him, he was too stupid... he didn't feel anything... he couldn't even comprehend how much Deidara loved him.

After he was done crying he wiped his eyes and decided to go outside for a bit. It was dawn out so most people weren't outside anymore. He couldn't stand being left in that room any longer, all he could think about was Sasori and it was driving him crazy. How could he have let himself fall in love with a heartless puppet anyway? Maybe Sasori wasn't the stupid one, he was. Deidara climbed out the window so Sasori wouldn't notice him leave, if he'd even care. That was questionable.

"Grandpa! How could you rely on the Akatsuki for help? We can do this ourselves!" Kurotsuchi yelled. Iwagakure was fighting with the sand village again. The two were in close proximity to each other so they got into fights often.

"I am the Tsuchikage and it is my decision, not yours. I'm not happy they sent Deidara though after what he did here..." The old man said grudgingly.

"But we could have a chance at getting him to come back, it's perfect!" she said excited.

"That's not going to happen because I forbid you from talking to him."He growled, returning to the paper work on his desk as if the girls feelings were of no interest to him.

Kurotsuchi frowned, getting a little mad at how he always treated her like a child. "Fine." She lied, still fully intending to convince Deidara to come back.

"You have patrol tonight, Kurotsuchi."

She nodded and left.

- Flashback from Kurotsuchi

"Deidara, Kurotsuchi wants to ask you something!" Akatsuchi yelled out as he ran through the streets of Iwagakure to meet his friend, Deidara.

"Stop it Akatsuchi, I didn't say you could tell him!" Kurotsuchi ran behind her brother blushing.

Deidara looked at both of them confused. "Uhmmm...What are you two so excited about, hm?"

Akatsuchi laughed. "Kurotsuchi was wondering if you would go to the festival with her tonight because she looooves-"

"Festivals... That's what he was going to say!" She interjected, covering Akatsuchi's mouth before he could blurt out the last part. "Ahh, Y-you don't have to if you don't want to..." Kurotsuchi stuttered and blushed while Deidara stared at her. Her heart picked up pace. Surely he knew why she was asking...

"Sure, I'll go with you hmm." He said casually, giving her a soft smile. Kurotsuchi's face instantly lit up.  
-

Kurotsuchi looked at herself in her full length mirror. She was wearing her new pink yutaka she bought especially for the festival. Her hands patted her chest and she pouted. 'Why would Deidara ever like such a flat girl?... I wonder if he'll at least think I look pretty...' The girl thought sadly, there were so many other more beautiful girls Deidara could choose... It was a hopeless crush, wasn't it? Her thoughts were interrupted when her brother busted through the door.

"Aww, you look so pretty sis! Now stop fussing and lets go!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door without an answer.

Deidara met up with them at the festival, he was wearing his blue-green shirt and capree pants as usual with his clay pouch strapped around his waist. He smiled his perfect smile and waved them over.

Through the festival the three of them hung out together, they had fun getting cotton candy and playing the festival games, laughing at each other for losing. Current Kurotsuchi missed those times where her, Akatsuchi and Deidara could just have fun together and be friends. Now things were different and talking to Deidara wasn't the same. He didn't seem as carefree around them as he did back then.

But she wasn't trying to remember that part right now instead a memory that would be forever imprinted on her. The two sat under the stars, Akatsuchi had finally left them alone to hang out with some of his other friends. Deidara looked up and admired the sky. He looked so happy, it warmed her heart when he was happy. He reached into his pouch and took out one of his usual clay birds. He handed it to her and she took it in her hands. Kurotsuchi giggled as it rubbed against her. "It's so cute. You're really good at sculpting, Deidara."

Deidara chuckled. "Thanks but you haven't even seen the best part yet." The bird spread it's wings and flew out above them. "Watch, Kurotsuchi." He said excitedly. She looked up in awe and watched the bird explode but it wasn't like his usual explosions this one was colorful and looked like fireworks.

"It's beautiful." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. "But now the bird is gone." Her expression changed to pout.

"That's what makes it art, hm. Transient beauty that only lasts a second. True art is an explosion! You should know that by now!" Deidara smirked.

"I don't know, I think it's kinda sad that the bird had to die."

"Don't think about it like that. Don't be sad that it's gone but rather remember how beautiful it was while it was here, hm." The blonde nodded as if to emphasize his point. He was so sure of his art.

"Okay." Kurotsuchi smiled at him. He had a unique way of looking at things maybe that's why she found him so interesting and fell in love with him... Deidara was so strong, nomatter what anyone said he always stayed true to his beliefs about art. It made her sad that others didn't understand him, never listened to him or gave him a chance, he was so wonderful and nobody even cared. Except her. She thought about telling him that right now, it was the perfect chance right? "Deidara..."

"Hm?" He looked to her, giving his full attention and curiosity "What is it, Kurotsuchi?" He asked when she fell silent, trying to build up the strength to tell him how she felt.

"Uhm... I really like you!" She said as if to get the words out as quickly as possible. The Konoichi blushed and glanced at him to see his expression then back to the ground. He looked surprised, which she could have guessed. He probably didn't feel the same way back. She felt like such a fool.

"Uhh... you mean like like or like how you like your friends?" He gave a weak smile, obviously uncomfortable with her sudden confession. She was considering picking the second option and saving herself from this awkward situation but she couldn't lie to him. She wanted him to know even if he didn't feel the same way back. She wanted him to know he made an impact on someone, even if one sided...

"The first one..." She shifted uncomfortably. Deidara blushed and widened his eyes.

"Uhmm... I guess I like you too..." He admitted after thinking about it. Kurotsuchi couldn't believe what she just heard but before she had time to think about it his lips met hers. They were warm and gentle. "C'mon, kiss me back." Deidara brushed his lips against hers as he spoke. This couldn't be happening, could it?!

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just nervous and I've never kissed anyone before!" She blushed as her pink eyes met his blue ones. The blonde took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"Neither have I." He leaned in to kiss her again and she tried to return it.

- End of Flashback  
Her flashback was interrupted when she heard a crack and something similar to what she saw back then. The clay bird exploded into tiny fragments, all shining a different color. It looked like a mini firework. She turned back to see Deidara approaching behind her. "Dei!" She exclaimed, eyes lighting up at his very presence. "You've gotten a lot better!"

"Ofcourse I have! It's been a -whole- year after all, hm." He smiled and sat down beside her on the log. The two looked around in silence. After all this time she couldn't even think of anything to say to him. What was wrong with her?!

"Deidara, I'm so sorry!" Kurotsuchi cried out, the birds fluttered through the trees as if to emphasize.

"Hm, For what?" He said raising an eyebrow. Kurotsuchi frowned, she had been worried about him for this whole year he was gone and she finally got the chance to apologize and he didn't even know what she was talking about!

"Well... when you stole that kinjutsu from the village, everyone got mad, and some things were said I just want you to know it's not true. Everyone respects you Deidara, even now." She scooted closer to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Uhm, okay." He laughed lightly, feeling awkward at her sudden seriousness. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He didn't move.

"Okay, I just wanted you to know and I really missed you." She rested her head against his chest and stayed there.

Deidara didn't know what to do. It was true he still cared about Kurotsuchi but he also loved Sasori and had just admitted that to him half an hour ago only to be rejected. Just then, they heard rustling in the bushes and Kurotsuchi moved startled. Deidara tackled her on the ground to avoid the flying kunai. She blushed at thier close contact then pulled away.

"Thank you Deidara, I let my gaurd down, I'm sorry." Her heart sped up, from fear and partly from love too. Deidara was on top of her... Her blushed darkened.

"Don't mention it, hm. Hey Kurotsuchi, this will be the perfect opportunity for you to see my art in action." She watched as he pulled up his cloak and reached into his clay pouch, taking out a hand full of clay and feeding it to his hands. They spit out clay spiders and he smiled evily as they crawled under the bushes.

"What the hell are these weird things?" The man hiding behind the bush shrieked coming out into view trying to pull the clay spiders off his face.

"They're not weird, they're perfect! Now let me show you true art! Katsu!" Deidara said making his hand sign and laughing maniacally. Kurotsuchi shrieked when the sand shinobi's face blew up and sent blood flying through the forest. She had never once been afraid of Deidara but she was scared now. He smiled but it wasn't the same smile she knew and loved, he was smiling over the death of another human being because it was "art". Sure, she knew death was part of being a ninja but... it seemed wrong to enjoy it. What had he become over the past year? She had to help him before it got worse.

"What did you think Kurotsuchi, wasn't the explosion beautiful, hm?"

"Deidara..." She said backing away from him. He walked towards her.

To be continued! Sorry I left off at such a non climatic part, well a little bit... poor Kuro is pretty terrified. ;P Dei's such a psycho~ This is a pretty old story I just recently got around to editing and posting. I have more written just don't have enough for a chapter yet but it will be out soon I'm hoping. :C Let me know what you thought!


End file.
